


너 기다려

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete





	

3 학년 세터와 배구 팀 주장이 문제가있었습니다. 특히 6 년 만에 처음으로 6 개의 문제가 있었는데 코치는 그 전년도 나머지 선수들과 함께 연습했다. 여섯 명 모두는 넓은 눈과 붉은 뺨으로 그를 쳐다 보며 누구도 그들의 이름을 물을 때도 일관된 문장을 만들 수없는 것처럼 보였다.


End file.
